Erikar Drabble Thingy Mabob
by KhaoticVex
Summary: After all, highblood and lowblood, seadweller and landweller aside, you two weren't really that different.


**Eridan Karkat Drabble**

The sky above glowed bright, varying shades of reds and yellows, and if one were to pay close enough attention one would be able to pick out the faint glowing of the stars hidden behind the sunset, just getting ready to peek through and cast the world in a dim light, along with the moon, which appeared as a thin slit in the sky. As the sun begins to slip away from it's usual spot in the sky, bright, glowing eyes begin to flutter shut; having been out here for nearly an hour or two, doing nothing. Which was odd for this chatterbox, not used to staying still and silent for fifteen minutes- or so people thought. He was at peace for now, no nightmares slipping into blissful dreams, no more bolting awake and bawling himself to sleep. Just him and the sunset. It was beautiful. Breath-taking even. The boy reaches up and lazily rubs at one eye, while he tries to keep the other open. Can't go to sleep yet, it wasn't even that late yet. But his body disagree's, staying up for nights on end tends to do that to one. He feared sleep. Feared his mind. His thoughts. He never thought his mind was so dark.

He sighs and shakes the thoughts away, doing his damned best to keep his mind blank for at least a few more minutes. The boy frowns and tugs his sleeves over his hands, ducking his chin into the collar of the obnoxious turtleneck he had always worn. Along with a pair of sweats. However, he didn't wear those for now, just his pajama pants, which sported little bright red crabs on the fabric. Embarrassing, really. Not something he would normally wear, it being considered "cute" by some people. Not something he wants to be called anymore. It hurt. A ex- excuse me, friend of his used to use words of the sort around him, and she would smile that toothy, normally unnerving grin of hers in his direction, bright red eyes gleaming with...love? Or, what he'd thought was love. He was a fool to believe that the girl could ever feel that way towards someone as hideous as himself. Not only appearance-wise, but personality as well. It had been his fault, after all. Their break up. He'd been sending the apparent "love of his life" mixed signals for far too long to be fixed. There was nothing he could do but let her go, let her be happy. That should be all he wanted, right? Wrong. He was selfish, he wanted the girl all to himself, to simply bat any others away. He wanted the tealblood to fill every quadrant. Whether he'd meant for it to be that way or not, it was the cold, cold truth.

And for it being so cold, it burned. It would send a shock of pity, pain, regret, hate, everything bad in every way to his mind. It would add up, build the fire. The flames of wrath would then wipe out everything good in it's path, there had to be someone that could put it out. But no, moirail or not, the highest of landwellers would be unable to fulfill his task. He would simply add more to the fire, encourage it to burn, to cause the lowbloods eyes to water, and then for salty tears of a terrible shade roll down bruised cheeks.

He was so stupid. And now he was alone. He'd ruined everything with everyone he'd ever had a chance with. But that's okay. They were happy together, now.

Shit, he was crying again without realizing so. The small troll sits up and hastily wipes at his cheeks and eyes, attempting to remove any signs of crying. He was already caught though. He notices so when he looks up, eyes widening a fraction or so. It was darker out, now that the sun had set. And a few feet in front of him, where that sun had been shining before, was another not so different from him.

Even if this other troll dwelled in the sea, was at the top of the blood caste, he was much like this pitiful mutant. Only dead. This had been a dreambubble all along. Why was Karkat here, he questions himself, eyebrows furrowing as he takes a hesitant step towards his one and only friend. Or, they used to be friends. Before he'd blasted Kanaya and all that other shit no one wants to have brought up. The lowblood flinches a bit, golden-red eyes glistening with un-shed tears. Soon enough, the dead troll kneels in front of Karkat, asking a soft, "are you okay?"

Before the violetblood could register what was happening, he was being lunged at, which he of course flinched away from- but was quick to freeze. Karkat clung to him, nearly in his lap with how close he was. Red tears tickled at the gills on one side of the seadweller's neck, but he pushed the feeling away, slowly looping his lanky arms around the boy in return. He rests his chin on Karkat's shoulder, blank white eyes falling shut as he murmurs soft nothings, such as the usual, "it's okay" and "I'm here for you, Kar".

Eridan didn't need to know what was wrong, he didn't need to worry about lying for once, because he would do his very fuckin' best to make sure that he would fulfill those silent promises he'd just made.

* * *

So, I realized that I haven't posted anything Homestuck-related, and I figured, why not just type something up and post it here? I haven't updated anything in ages, and I apologize for that, followers of mine. I will hopefully update soon! Anywho, Erikar. One of my big otps, for sure. I'm sorry if this was somewhat confusing, too. It's one in the morning and like I said, wrote something quickly. Hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
